Multiple Description Coding (MDC) is an effective solution of multi-media transmission in the jammed internet and unstable wireless networks. The MDC promises the stability and reliability of multi-media communications with multiple transmission paths. Distributed Video Coding (DVC) redistributes the coding complexity from an encoder to a decoder for the sake of providing video communications for mobile devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs).